Table Of Contents
The space opera of Humanity and the Galactic Council within Quarantine is over a year old at this point. Here is a table of contents to the posts by /u/loki130 so you can read along with us. Quarantine by Chapters Chapter 1 *Introduction to Humanity's place in the galaxy, and the Quarantine Enforcement Command. Chapter 2 *The Galactic Council cautiously invites Humanity to the galactic community. Quarantine Enforcement's role in Human history is erased. Disaster forebodes. Chapter 3 *Humans explore the galaxy and meet its inhabitants. Their merchanting abilities exceed expectations, as does their deception. Chapter 4 *Humans are steadily learning of their history with the Galactic Council. Key Quarantine Enforcement agents begin to disappear. Chapter 5 *Humanity becomes increasingly aware that Quarantine Enforcement has had its hands in their past. Human technology seems to have been held back for an unknown reason. Insights into the Cataclysm emerge. Chapter 6 *The Galactic Council becomes aware of the Human investigations into their past history, and come to a decision. Humanity must be driven to Extinction. Chapter 7 *The Council Fleet invades Earth and destroys the Human defenses. Earth is lost, and Humanity flees. Chapter 8 *Humanity enacts its first feat of revenge. The survivors of Earth and its colonies seek refuge across the stars. Chapter 9 *News of the Extinction of Humanity slowsly spreads across the galaxy. The war plunges the galaxy into turmoil as the societies under Council rule come to terms with the decision. Chapter 10 *Humanity exacts the first act of revenge striking down the Galactic Council from the shadows. Chapter 11 *The galaxy reels from the sudden loss of the Galactic Council. Humanity finds refuge in Asgard, the new Human world. Chapter 12 | Six Days in Loralu *History into the Ploevedd, their homeworld, and their strife with the Tervorants Chapter 13 | Aftershocks *Investigations into the destruction of Council Station find Humanity as the culprit. Politicians across the galaxy decide on the next replacement Council representatives amidst the grips of a large economic depression brought by the sudden removal of Humanity. Chapter 14 | Visitors *Not all major players are leaders of societies. Privateers must also conduct business to survive in the galaxy, Human and alien alike. Chapter 15 | Mr. Richards *Max Richards commits to assisting Humanity's rebuilding of society, and their place in the galaxy. The debate of fighting fire with fire begins. Chapter 16 | Children of Earth *Humanity begins the rebuilding of its civilization. With the foresight of the richards Corporation and its many services, Humanity's fugure looks bright. Chapter 17 | The Snake *While Humanity rebuilds upon Asgard, covert forces are still at work to ensure their survival in the near future. Chapter 18 | A Brief History of Council Space *Background history of the various alien races that make up the Council, and the galactic community at large. Chapter 19 | The Shadows *Even in such dire times, Humanity still has agents operating on alien worlds. Chapter 20 | Mr. Richards II *The declarations of Humanity's war upon the council begins in earnest. With the Richards Corporation leading the way. Chapter 21 | The Other Side *Supreme Commander Zutua receives Humanity's declaration of war. Traces of Human activity take on startling patterns. With the stragglers of the Human fleet still unaccounted for, unease looms on the horizon. Chapter 22 | Changing The Game *In the aftermath of the Extinction war, tensions remain at all-time highs between alien societies. Humans take advantage of this and incite further turmoil. Chapter 23 | Mechanics of War *The glaxy plunges into the depths of war as the Terforants declare war upon the Ploevedds. Seizing Ploevedd mining resources and other strategic economic output to further the machine of war. The first of the galaxy's starship fleets fire upon each other in the shadow of the fall of Humanity. Chapter 24 | Engineering *Humanity's new fleet could now be constructed. But in what direction should development proceed? The laws of war were waiting to be rewritten as Humanity begins work on what it does best. Chapter 25 | The History Books *The Tervorant-Ploevedd war comes to an end, with the Ploevedds writing the next chapter of the history books. Traces of Human activity continue to flicker amongst the shadows, as the remaining Council forces struggle to track warp drive technology. Chapter 26 | Changes *Facing a fractured galaxy, the Council declares its unanimous support of the Council Forces to ensure galactic stability. Members of the Council still have doubts about this decision. Chapter 27 | The Angry Sky *Strange ships descend upon a Glisht world, as everyday life is suddenly interrupted by an unknown invader. Chapter 28 | The Other Side II *Based on the footage and other surveillance, the Council Forces come to the conclusion that the invasion was of Human origin. Chapter 29 | Mr. Richards III *The beginnings of Human Government on Asgard finally comes into power. The civilian Government, Richards Corporation, and United Command forces struggle to come to terms about Humanity's future. Chapter 30 | Children *Before Humanity took its first steps to the stars, it had begun working on near-AI level software to improve everyday life. Even in the face of extinction, the technological marvels still survive and come to the forefront of Humanity's new fleet. Though this still does not compare to the shared conciousness of the Areev. Chapter 31 | The Shadows II Chapter 32 | On The Edge Chapter 33 | Changing The Game II Chapter 34 | The Return Chapter 35 | The Otherside III Chapter 36 | When Giants Collide Chapter 37 | Dust Chapter 38 | The Defenders of Baemd Chapter 39 | The Fight Above Chapter 40 | Dust II Chapter 41 | Other Players Chapter 42 | On The Edge II Chapter 43 | Heroes of Another Tale Chapter 44 | Mr. Richards IV Chapter 45 | The Destroyer of Worlds Chapter 46 | Dust III Chapter 47 | The Other Side IV Chapter 48 | The Shadows III Chapter 49 | Reckoning Chapter 50 | Changing The Game III Chapter 51 | The Fight Above II Chapter 52 | The Watchmen Chapter 53 | The Wheel Turns Chapter 54 | Out of the Shadows Chapter 55 | A Simple Plan Chapter 56 | Cards on the Table Chapter 57 | Alien Chapter 58 | On the Edge III Chapter 59 | Out of the Shadows II Chapter 60 | The Fight Above III Chapter 61 | Bad News Chapter 62 | Mr. Richards V Chapter 63 | Circumstance Chapter 64 | On the Edge IV Chapter 65 | The Fight Above IV Chapter 66 | Dust IV Chapter 67 | Out of the Shadows III Chapter 68 | On the Edge V Chapter 69 | Dust V Chapter 70 | Other Matters Chapter 71 | On the Edge VI Chapter 72 | Dust VI Chapter 73 | A Shift in the Sands Chapter 74 | Out of the Shadows IV Chapter 75 | The Briefing Chapter 76 | On the Edge VII Chapter 77 | The Fight Above V Chapter 78 | Legacy Chapter 79 | Small Beginnings Chapter 80 | The Dragon's Den Chapter 81 | Contact Chapter 82 | Choice Chapter 83 | Consequences Chapter 84 | Through the Valley Chapter 85 | Dragonslayers Chapter 86 | Necessary Sacrifice Chapter 87 | Surplus Death